Two's a Pair, but Three's Company
by shhimajock
Summary: Aubrey Posen came into Chloe Beale's life their freshman year of college and they have been close ever since. What they were was undefined, altering between best friends and sometimes girlfriends. But when Beca Mitchell comes into their life, things turn upside down and Chloe is left with a choice. Beca or Aubrey?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first story. I haven't been on the site long but this idea was really burning in my mind so I had to do it. Let me know what you guys think. I am not the best writer so comments and criticisms are welcome. Also, leave comments on the plot. If you guys want to me to continue, let me know. Thanks!(:**

Aubrey was putting up the finishing touches on her half of the dorm when the door handle turned. A beautiful redhead walked in. That's the first thing that came to mind, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning. Aubrey never considered herself one to bat for her own team, but there was something different about this girl. The redhead's happiness quickly filled the room as she smiled brightly at the blonde. "Aubrey, right? I'm Chloe!" She quickly embraced the blonde, still smiling and taking notice of Aubrey's dilated bright blue eyes. Aubrey politely returned the smile, in slight shock about how comfortable Chloe was already. "Yes. Aubrey Posen." The blonde stated as she watched Chloe haul her bags in. Realizing that she should probably help her, Aubrey snapped out of her trance and pick up a medium turquoise suitcase. "Thanks!" Chloe perky voice said, beginning to set up camp in the small dorm. "Do you need any help?" The blonde asked carefully studying her new roommate. Chloe thought it would be a great chance to spend time with Aubrey considering that they would have to at least tolerate each other for the rest of the year. Aubrey quickly discovered that her new roommate was a chatterbox but not necessarily in a bad way. The redhead instantly began divulging her life before Barden. "I went to a small private school just down the road and have always wanted to come to Barden." From the hour and a half that they talked Aubrey learned the basics of her roommate. Chloe had one younger brother, Michael, a sophomore in high school. From the picture Chloe had shown her, it was hard to tell the two were even related. Michael had much lighter strawberry blonde hair and dark blue eyes, he was also much more tan than the fairly peach girl who stood before her. Her parents John and Marie were both doctors but Chloe wanted to become a veterinary, a decision her parents supported fully. Chloe seemed to have a great life from what she told Aubrey. Chloe hung the last picture and realized that they had finished rather quickly. "Thank you for helping me Aubrey! Would you like to come with me to the activities fair? I want to check out some of the clubs." "Sure! I mean, us freshmen have got to stick together." The two stood there and smiled at each other before Chloe walked to the door. It was a genuine smile that Aubrey hadn't seen often. The pair began their walk downstairs. "So what about you?" Chloe blurted out, breaking the awkward silence. "Huh? Oh. Well I am an only child. My father is no longer in my life and my mother is a pharmacist." Aubrey wasn't sure why she was telling Chloe these things but it was too late now. Immediately Aubrey felt the restricted. The shorter girl's arms wrapped around her and gave her a tight squeeze before making eye contact with her. However, she didn't say anything but she seemed to still be speaking as her bright eyes warmly comforted Aubrey. They continued walking, this time, keeping the silence. As the two began to explore the fair, Chloe speaking to almost everyone she met, Aubrey pondered the look the redhead had given her. It wasn't one she was used to. There was no pity in them, like she had seen in many others. She seemed to say "I have your back, Aubrey Posen." It sounded crazy as it crossed her mind but she knew the redhead and her would soon be close friends. It was a gut feeling and Aubrey Posen was never wrong. "Ooooh! A Capella! Come on Bree!" Chloe shrieked, grabbing Aubrey's arm and pulling her towards a table. She flinched at the grab but complied once Chloe's smooth hands ran down her arm and held her hand._ Get it together Posen!_ She said mentally. Once the two girls got to the table, Chloe released her grip, slightly saddening the blonde. The sign above the table read Barden Bellas and was occupied by two tall blonde girls who were already scoping out the eager freshman and her friend. "Hi!" One of the blondes said before glancing at her friend motioning to give the girls a flyer. "A Capella is totally in right now. You two should audition." The two girls seemed nice but Aubrey wasn't quite sure about the whole thing while Chloe seemed absolutely intrigued by it. Chloe thanked them and smile as she walked away with Aubrey. "It seems aca-awesome!" Chloe said giggling at her own joke. Aubrey rolled her eyes and laughed. "It's alright." But Chloe quickly defended the club. "Don't be so critical, Aubrey. Come on, it's our freshman year. We should try out for at least one club. Please?" "The debate team had a few openings?" But Chloe saw right through her. "Aubrey." She sighed disappointingly, working those big blue puppy eyes all along Aubrey. "When is it?" Chloe cheered. "Next Saturday." "We better start practicing then." The redhead smiled from ear to ear, giving Aubrey yet another hug today. Inside, Aubrey felt safe but nervous. She had never had these butterflies with a girl before. For now she pushed this thought out. But it would come back soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Boy was this girl touchy-feely Aubrey thought to herself but she secretly enjoyed it. Chloe's sudden hugs and grabs made the blonde's heart race. Blood rushed to her cheeks and made her blush but Aubrey always managed to hide them.  
The two walked to a cafe nearby their dorm after the fair. The redhead was anxious to learn more about Aubrey. They took a seat at a table outside. The blue skies looked so similar to Chloe's eyes and the sun added to the redhead's fiery locks. How could someone look so heavenly without even trying? Aubrey thought to herself. "So Bree," Chloe began before noticing the blonde's distaste in the nickname.  
"Is it okay if I call you that?" Chloe had never been one to care about boundaries but quickly noticed Aubrey didn't like hers crossed.  
"It's just that my father used to call me that." Aubrey said uneasily, almost whispering.  
"Then Aubrey it is, Ms. Posen." Chloe giggled.  
"But Bree sounds nicer coming from your lips." Aubrey blurted out before turning bright red. There was no where to hide now.  
Chloe smirked, noticing the blonde's embarrassment, but quickly halted enjoyment when she saw Aubrey's eyes begin to flood themselves with tears. While the blonde mentally slapped herself, Chloe struck up a new topic, not wanting to force anything since they had just met. Chloe's kind blue eyes reached deep into her, patting Aubrey softly on the shoulder. Aubrey avoiding tell her about her father, but knew it would have to come sooner rather than later. Just not at a cafe Aubrey thought to herself.  
After spending a few hours at the cafe, talking and laughing about their high school memories, the girls recognized the sunset was creeping across the sky and agreed that they should walk back to their dorm.  
The two friends walked in silence, breathing in the college around them. A couple lay on the grass, hold each other passionately as they kissed. The last of the parents were departing the campus, sharing hugs with their kid who wasn't so much of a kid anymore. Aubrey's eyes filled with pain as she saw the parents leave, she couldn't get her father out of her thoughts. Her walk suddenly slowed and Chloe picked on her sadness immediately. "Aubrey?" This was the least bubbly the blonde had seen her all day. Aubrey hesitated for a moment. "Can we sit down for a moment?" Chloe nodded and the two girls took a seat on a bench nearby. Aubrey took a few yoga breaths before speaking," When we were talking earlier, in the cafe, about family. Well my dad left me when I was 15. He just exploded on my mom one day. It was a Tuesday in the middle of September. My first week of sophomore year. I came home to find my mother crying on the couch. She told me he left and that he wasn't coming back. His ring was on the counter. The last thing he said was "I l-love you.'" Aubrey barely managed to finish the story before bursting out into sobs. Chloe said nothing as she held the fragile blonde in her arms. Although they were smaller than Aubrey's, she felt protected, as if Chloe was her blanket, shielding her from the harmful world around her. Aubrey Posen always was a solid rock, an image of perfection to everyone, but one day with Chloe Beale and she became putty.


End file.
